


Trick or Treat

by sidewinder



Category: Brimstone
Genre: Halloween, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the devil, it's hard to tell what's a treat and what's a trick. Especially on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is written entirely for fun and not for any profit. No attempt is made to supersede or infringe upon the copyrights held by any television or film companies upon which this story is based.

Ezekiel Stone had come to the decision that, having seen enough demons, ghouls, and tormented spirits during his fifteen years in Hell to last him an eternity, he could quite easily pass on checking out the Halloween celebrations this year now that he was back on Earth. Instead, he would be more than content to simply spend the night in his room at the run-down hotel he called home, and see if he could find something other than cheesy horror films to watch on the TV. He had no money left for food today, but he did have two beers left over from the six-pack he'd splurged on a few nights before. Although the alcohol had no physical effect on him, he still derived some sentimental enjoyment from the beverages and savored them slowly as he flicked through the channels on the TV.

When he heard the doorbell ring, he guessed it had to be Maxine. No one else ever came to visit him--at least, no one who ever bothered using the front door. Zeke got up from the sofa to see what she wanted, but instead of finding the petite young lady standing out in the hallway, Zeke found a grinning devil all decked out in shiny black spandex, a flowing red cape, and knee-high black boots. A rubber pitchfork in one hand, a set of plastic horns atop his head, and a long rubber tail peeking out from the bottom of the cape completed the utterly atrocious outfit.

"Trick or treat, Mr. Stone!"

"Aren't you a little old for this?"

"Are you kidding? Do you really think that I would want to miss out this one annual night of sanctioned mischief?" The devil brushed past Stone and spun around theatrically, showing off his costume in all of its tacky glory. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you could have come up with something a little more...authentic-looking, don't you? An outfit like that isn't going to scare anyone."

"Always the critic!" the devil huffed. "People think that this is how the devil looks, therefore I'm only giving them what they want."

"And is there something in particular that _you_ want, or is this visit just to get my opinion on your latest fashion statement?" Zeke asked.

Lucifer reached into the folds of his cape, then pulled out a small plastic bucket shaped like a jack-o-lantern and rattled it loudly. "I believe custom dictates that you owe me a treat. Come on, come on, cough up the goods."

Zeke went to his kitchen, and looked through the empty cabinets and pathetically-understocked fridge for anything that remotely resembled something edible. "I don't suppose condiments would count?" he asked, holding up a handful of relish and catsup packages.

Lucifer scowled at him.

"I didn't think so," Zeke sighed. He grabbed his jacket off the counter, dug through the pockets, and found he still had his thirty-six cents left for the day. "Here." He put the change on the counter top. "There's a vending machine downstairs in the lobby; you can get a role of Lifesavers. Enjoy."

"I'm not here for money, Ezekiel. I want a treat." Lucifer walked around the counter and stood behind Zeke. "Something sweet...and tasty," he added, his breath falling hot against the back of Zeke's neck. Stone shuddered, fighting mixed feelings of revulsion and longing as the devil closed the space between them, trapping Zeke between his warm body and the cool countertop. "Trick...or treat, Ezekiel. Which is it going to be?"

Zeke turned around and met his captor's eyes, wishing he could wipe that infuriating, amused expression off his face. But he couldn't, no more than he could ignore the way his body responded to Lucifer's nearness, the heat radiating off his inhuman body and igniting a spark of undeniable desire inside him. This heat wasn't the oppressive, scalding flames of Hell, but the warm fire of carnal passion, of sins of the flesh that none knew as well as the devil.

"Trick or treat?" Zeke repeated. "With you it's always a little of both, isn't it?"

"You're learning, my clever detective." Lucifer's smile widened and he ran one hand over Zeke's chest, fingernails digging into the thin t-shirt he wore. "There is no good without evil. No love without hate. No pleasure without pain."

Zeke closed his eyes and arched back, needing the support of the counter behind him as the devil's hand moved lower, down slowly to his groin, finding his stiffening cock inside the thin shorts that he wore and quickly bringing him to full arousal. With one hand on his erection and his lips teasing the delicate flesh of Zeke's neck, Lucifer brought him to the edge of orgasm in minutes, almost over the edge...

Then Lucifer bit down on Zeke's neck, the sharp pain pulling Zeke back from climax. Zeke cursed and the devil only laughed. He knew that Lucifer could, and probably would, torture him like this for hours--bringing him to the brink of ecstasy only to deny him of relief, killing the joy with agony over and over again. Lucifer wouldn't be satisfied until Zeke was begging for mercy, desperate to do anything to come. Most of the time the devil would simply leave, then, triumphant in Zeke's submission and having had his own desires satiated.

Ezekiel hated Lucifer for it--but not as much as he hated himself for still craving Lucifer's touch, for aching for those few times when the devil would show him the pleasure he could deliver as easily as he could inflict pain.

Zeke's hands slid along the thin spandex covering Lucifer's body, feeling the firm, inhumanly hard muscles beneath. He reached up to run his hands through the devil's thick, silky hair as their lips met for a heated kiss, and Zeke wondered how much of Lucifer's appearance, this form before him and under Zeke's hands, was real, and how much was simply illusion. In Hell, Zeke had never actually _seen_ the devil--he had simply been a presence, formless, a voice that had come and whispered to Zeke's tormented spirit of a way out of his misery. When he had first seen the devil here on Earth, it was that voice he'd recognized, and the unmistakable aura of his presence.

It was only with time that he'd come to recognize and know this physical form so well, with his hands, his tongue, his lips. In his dreams, now, Zeke could feel it, hard and warm, so inhumanly warm that to hold it too tightly would burn Zeke's hands, to be pressed against it too long would leave blisters that could take days to fully heal, even with his demonic strength. And yet when they were this close, Zeke couldn't keep his hands away. Pain and pleasure, as the devil said. To know the heights of one, Zeke had to endure the depths of the other.

Zeke's hand brushed against a hard nub on the devil's head, and thinking it was one of the stupid plastic horns, he tried to knock it away. He found that he couldn't. His fingertips ran over it, from the sharp tip that pricked his skin to the smooth curve where it met the devil's skull.

Zeke broke the kiss and, still fondling the horn, observed, "This is new."

"You said I should go for something more authentic." Lucifer's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I'm only trying to give you what you wanted." He ran one hand down Zeke's cheek, and the detective noticed how the devil's normally well-manicured nails suddenly had grown much more claw-like, sharp and blacked. Zeke shivered as one nail ran across his neck, lightly scraping the skin. Out of the corner of his eye, Zeke noticed movement along the floor. He yelped as something wrapped itself around his bare leg, something that felt like a snake, leathery and warm...

The devil's tail?

Lucifer chucked at Ezekiel's surprise and met Zeke's lips for another kiss, his tongue savagely claiming Zeke's mouth while his sharp nails shredded away the clothes from his servant's body. Those nails ripped into Zeke's flesh as well, leaving trails of burning pain up and down his torso while his cock throbbed, still hungry for more of Lucifer's touch. Fear mingled with his intense arousal, as the devil's human guise slowly dissolved away before Zeke's eyes. The cheap spandex costume melted off his body to reveal leathery, rough skin, darkened as if by the eternally smoke-filled skies of Hell. Rough hands grabbed at Zeke's arms, and in a whirl of motion Zeke found he was no longer pressed against the kitchen counter but into the mattress of his bed. He looked up into familiar gray eyes, at a face still recognizable beneath the hard, scarred flesh. He groaned as the devil licked chapped lips with a suddenly forked tongue and slid down Zeke's body, the rough skin scraping against Zeke's more sensitive flesh with every movement. Lucifer took hold of Zeke's erection and then began to suck it, searing the sensitive flesh with the infernal heat of his mouth.

Zeke clutched at the bed sheets, writhing, trying to will his body to climax before the devil would stop, denying him relief. But as soon as he felt himself nearing that moment, Lucifer stopped and roughly flipped Zeke over onto his stomach.

Zeke knew what was coming. He flinched, clenched his hands into fists, tried to steel himself to the agony he knew would be next. But still that first thrust into his body felt as though he was being torn in two. He couldn't help but cry out in pain, even knowing how much Lucifer enjoyed his cries and wishing he could deny the devil that pleasure.

In time, Zeke felt something warm rubbing up against his belly, slipping between his body and the bed to find his cock. It wasn't the devil's hand, but that tail, sliding against him, inhuman muscles constricting and wrapping around his erection. The feeling was perversely, amazingly arousing, the tight, pulsing grip around his cock once again bringing him close to orgasm even under the pain of being fucked by the devil.

Zeke had no idea of how long it went on, how many minutes or perhaps even hours he was abused. Lucifer was generous this time, actually allowing Zeke to come, stroking him to orgasm once he had reached his own climax fucking Zeke. It was a single, brief moment of indescribable happiness, like a flash of Heaven's light, welcoming, warm and joyous. But then it was gone, barely leaving an echo or imprint in his mind, so insignificant compared to the pain now radiating throughout his abused body. Zeke lay trembling in bed sheets damp with sulphurous sweat and semen, feeling nothing but exhausted, debased, and disgusted at himself.

After a time Lucifer rose from the bed, his appearance returned to its "normal" human form. "As much as I'd love to stay, the night is young and I don't want to miss out on all the fun to be had."

"By all means, don't let me keep you," Zeke muttered, in no state to move from the bed just yet. He looked at Lucifer, who was back in the cheap devil costume, plastic horns and all once more. "I wonder what you really look like," Zeke remarked aloud, the comment earning him a curious glance from his companion. "I mean, were the horns and the tail any more real than you're appearance now, than you looking like a kid I beat up in school?"

Lucifer fixed his unblinking gray eyes on Ezekiel and smiled a little cryptic smile. "What do you think, Ezekiel?"

"I think Hell will freeze over before you ever give me a straight answer--about anything."

The devil's grin widened, confirming to Zeke that he was correct. "Oh, and this being a holiday, I'm going to be tremendously generous and give you the rest of the night off. But I expect you to be back on the hunt by tomorrow morning, understood?"

Zeke grunted. "You know it might help if you told me where to start looking tomorrow, I--"

He stopped when he realized that the devil was already gone. Sighing, he rolled over and pulled the damp blanket about himself, curling up inside it and waiting for sleep to come, waiting for the pain to go away. He figured he'd be waiting for a very long time.


End file.
